Private Roleplay with Noahc2015
Plot Hectic and Zikuto meet in a secluded area to create the next Cyborg; Zikuto himself. This may be a drastic change to his story, but who cares? Characters Zikuto the Wolf - sonicsilva1(Host) Hectic The Cyberhog - Noahc2015 RP Zikuto arrived at a lab-like area, looking at a map. "I guess this is the place...Where's that cyborg though..." He muttered, looking around. "Hello!" A voice exclaimed throughout the whole room. "GAH! Oh, hello Hectic. You gave me a heart attack for a second..." He sighed, folding the map and putting it into his pocket. "So, are you ready? Worried?" Hectic asked Zikuto. "A little...is that normal to be worried?" He replied. "No, not at all. This surgery will be painless, mostly because I'll be using dark magic." Hectic said in a confident tone. "D-dark magic?" He says, a bit more worried now. Except on the outside he seemed normal. "Yeah, I get it. Your completely scared now of what might happen. But don't worry, because '''Hec-DEAD '''knpows what he'll be doing." Hectic said. "Oh...right...anyway, lets just get this over with please." He says, trying to avoid shaking breath. "I did ask for this, so..let's do it." He nods. "Alright. But first, please strap yourself to this table." Hectic instructed Zikuto. He did so, carefully and made sure that they were tight. "Alright...now what...?" "Now, just relax.....while my spirit goes unconscious!" Hectic said in a cheerful tone as he then grabbed a huge hammer and slams it on his head. "Heh, heh, heh....that'll cause a concussion." He says in a daze as he falls down to the ground. Zikuto groaned. "Such a fool sometimes..." He sighs after that, and just laid there. Hectic then suddenly came up from the ground, his eyes becoming a darkish yellow as he then looked at Zukito with a sinister smile on his face. "Alright, let's do this shit." Hectic said as he picked up a needle. "Well, that was quick..." Zikuto mutters, looking away from the needle. Apparently he hates needles but he endures it anyway. Hectic then stick the needle inside Zikuto's arm, the shining blue liquid then being submitted into Zikuto's arm. "That was just to make your body numb so you can't feel anything..." Hec-DEAD said in a calm voice. "Yeah, I feel like I'm fading away from existence now..." Zikuto pointed this out before his entire rest of his body went numb. He just laid there now, ready to begin. "Alright, now let's get started." Hectic said as he pulled out his Meteor-ana. Time passes slowly, and finally the operation was complete after 5 long hours. (You go ahead and bring in the details, I'm not good with robotic stuff XD) Hectic sliced off Zikuto's arms and legs and replace them with prosthetic arms and legs. He then covered them with metal and then artificially- made skin. He then used a scapel to open up a place inside of Zikuto's brain in which he put in some sort of robotic chip which then spreaded over part of his face and gave him more intelligence. After it was done, Zikuto was woken up. He looked at Hectic, a bit woozy. "W-...what happened? Did it work?" "Take a look for yourself." Hectic cheerfully said to Zukito as he pulled a mirror up to his face. His eyes widened in surprise, and moved his head around to see the shimmering metal on his face. "Whoa...this is...this is incredible!" "I know right?!" Hectic said excitedly as his eyes toke pictures of Zikuto. He ripped himself off of the restraints and looked at himself with a smile on his face. "This is awesome! We should go test my new strength out!" He was jumping about, really excited. He couldn't wait to see what he was capable of now. "Is there any testing chamber or...something?" "Yes.." Hectic said in a cheerful voice. He went over to the wall and pressed some buttons. Suddenly, the wall opened up, showing a training chamber filled with dummies. "Alright! Lets do this." He went up to one of them and punched as hard as he could at it. He didn't expect hat to happen upon impact. The dummy's head flew off it's body and slammed through the roof, continuing to fly up in the sky. Hectic stared in awe and his mouth began to gape. "Oh my ****in god...." Hectic said in a quiet tone. "HAHA!" Zikuto jumped around, so ecstatic. "THIS IS AWESOME!" He looked at his hands and then his next dummy victim. "Show off those moves of yours!" Hectic cheered. "You got it, chief!" He said and did a spinning kick to the 2nd dummy, ripping its body in half. "Yep, I'm so good at what I do." Hectic said with a smile on his face. He demolished the rest of the dummies, not seeming to run out of energy after those complex moves and went back up the Hectic. "Wow, that was fun. I've never felt fun like this in centuries." It didn't sound like a hyperbole at all, like he really didn't. "Hey. Let me tell you a little something." Hectic whispered. "You might like it..." "Ooo, what is it?" His tail was wagging a bit, excited at new information. "If you charge up enough of your energy, you will give yourself some "excessive power"." Hectic whispered to him. "Charge up power? Show me! I want to try." Zikuto says, getting more and more excited. "I'm curious to see how cool this'll be." "Alright, alright. I'll show you. Just as long as you don't tell anyone about it..." Hectic whispered. "I swear." Zikuto nods. "I will not tell anyone of the sort."